


Stolen lullabies

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, as if it wasnt sad enough, i cried while writing it, im so sorry this is sad, jamies daydreams, sad damie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: It's been four months now. But for her, it always hurt as if it had just happened.She often liked to daydream what it would be like if she was still there. She liked to believe they would’ve stayed back in Bly."Some days the gardener found herself daydreaming about the countless dates and parties and balls she could have shared with the au pair at Bly if only there had been no beast in the jungle" -@DirectorSharpes (see notes for credits to the ones who inspired this)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Stolen lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> "and I still talk to you  
> when I'm screaming at the sky  
> And when you can't sleep at night  
> You hear my stolen lullabies"  
> -Taylor Swift, my tears ricochet

6:45 AM.

The gardener woke up early. She turned around, sighing as she found herself alone again. She made herself some tea, read the local newspaper, and sat on the windowsill to look at the sunrise. It’s been almost four months now, but for her, it always hurt as if it had just happened. Some days were worse than others; some days she wished she could just disappear, just as Dani did. Other days, she tried to move on, but the memory of her face, her smile, her soft skin when she touched her, it all came back. At least she still had the flower shop, and probably that was the only thing that kept her going. It was the only living memory of Dani she had.

She often liked to daydream what it would be like if she was still there, though, if only there had been no beast in the jungle. She imagined all the moments they would have shared together before they even moved to Vermont. All the dates, the changing of the seasons, the walks around the city, the parties they would’ve gone to. She liked to believe they would’ve stayed back in Bly.

She closed her eyes and there it was.

* * *

_It was an early September evening. Leaves were starting to fall down, creating a beautiful scene around the manor. Owen and Hannah were hosting a ball to celebrate their engagement, and everything was just charming. She had decorated the halls with the flower arrangements Dani and her made earlier with the flowers they had picked up from the greenhouse. Miles and Flora were wearing their best clothes. Hannah was there as well, wearing a long mahogany dress._

_The guests started to arrive. It was not a very big party, though, but Owen managed to invite people both Hannah and him cherished. She was still in her room, fixing the last details of her outfit. She was wearing a new dark blue suit. Dani was also there, but she was getting ready in the bathroom._

_“See you downstairs, Poppins”_

_“Sure”_

_She went downstairs and found Owen at the end of the staircase, glancing a smile as she stood next to him._

_“Nice suit, Owen”_

_“I'm afraid I can say the same. Nice suit, Jamie”_

_“You nervous?”_

_“Not at all. Well, maybe just a bit. But I’m more happy than nervous.”_

_“I bet your mom would be so proud”_

_“ Yeah, in fact, I bet she is”_

_"Where's Hannah?"_

_"She's greeting some guests, I guess. She's glad to receive them"_

_"She looks so happy, Owen. I'm so happy for you both"_

_"Thanks. Finally, we'll get our lives together, ain't it?"_

_"Yeah" she said with a smile. Then Owen proceeded to go with Hannah and greet some of their guests. Jamie glanced to the stairway if Dani was coming, but she wasn't._

_She then walked to the main entrance and leaned against the wall. She looked at the guests coming from afar. Everyone looked so happy. She also spotted Miles and Flora talking at the kitchen entrance._

_“Ey kids!” She said, smiling as they waved back at her. Ah, those kids. They were growing up so fast. Miles was turning 20 in November, and Flora was 18 now. It seemed as if it was yesterday when Dani first came in to take care of them._

_She was staring at one of the white flower bouquets that were on the table beside the door as she looked at Dani from the corner of her eye. She looked stunning in a satin black dress, which embraced all her features, along with a pair of high heels. Her hair was down, and the makeup remarked her big blue eyes. She started slowly walking down the stairs. Jamie stared at her, admiring her beauty. Dani walked towards her, her eyes never looking away._

_“Wow, you are so beautiful, Poppins”_

_Dani smiled widely, her cheeks turning red. She loved how she always blushed when she called her like that._

_"Ready?" She asked, offering her hand. Dani nodded and held her hand. Then she planted a kiss on her cheek, along with a small giggle. She always felt warm whenever Dani laughed._

_They walked hand in hand to the big living room, which was now filled with people talking and drinking and dancing. It wasn't Jamie's favorite scenario, of course, as she'd better be walking around the gardens. Dani squeezed her hand as if she was reading her mind. She looked at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Dani smiled as she wrapped an arm around her._

_"You look great tonight" Dani whispered in her ear._

_"Not as you, Poppins. Not even close"_

_Dani took both her hands in hers and started slow dancing, forgetting the world around them. The whole scene was just too perfect. She proceeded to place her hands around Dani's waist, and Dani wrapped her arms around her neck. They pressed her foreheads together as their bodies swayed to the music._

* * *

10:30 PM.

The gardener locked the door to The Leafling and headed back home. She filled the bathtub, as she always did, just to see if this time she’d see something, even if it was just a vague reflection. 

_Nothing._

She then got ready for bed and took a last glance at the mirror. She walked to the living room, took her ring off, and placed it on the small table beside her; left the door half-closed, and curled up on the couch. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to all her happy moments with the au pair. From the first time they met, to the last time she saw her beautiful smile. The memories were the only thing she could hold on to, apart from her constant daydreams. They were the only ways she could bring Dani back. And that was the only way she could sleep peacefully, too, remembering every single moment as if it was a movie, playing inside her mind until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about it!! All comments and feedback are well-received :) I hope you liked it! Remember I'm also open for receiving prompts in my tumblr :)  
> This fic was inspired by the lovely artwork from user @DirectorSharpes on Twitter. This is the post where you can find it: https://twitter.com/DirectorSharpes/status/1353079655402766338  
> Don´t forget to check their store and other artwork as well!  
> Also, special thanks to user @girlgetsthegirl for her moral support!


End file.
